ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldat Crinale
.]] The Soldat Crinale is arguably the most famous car in the ''Ridge Racer series'', with its origins as the 'secret' car in Ridge Racer, it has appeared in every Ridge Racer game except for Rage Racer. Its characteristics have almost always included incredible performance capabilities including a high top speed and its ability to hold very long drifts, although it usually is very hard to control at the limit. In RR7, the Crinale's gauges resemble those of a fighter jet. In Ridge Racer V it is made by Rivelta while in Ridge Racer 6 onwards it is made by Soldat. In Ridge Racer (PSP) and Ridge Racer 7, the Crinale was a tricked out Koenigsegg Quant Concept. Another thing to notice is the Crinale's trademark black paint job, the yellow pitchfork-wielding devil logo and the yellow number 13. Meaning? It will bring bad luck to it's rivals, also eat it's dust. Ridge Racer The Crinale appears as the secret "RT Devil 13" race car. It's unlocked after beat the Crinale in the Extra Time Trial against him and the RT Solvalou's Rivelta Solare. A similiar design is used in Ridge Racer Revolution. Ridge Racer Type 4﻿ The Crinale In Ridge Racer Type 4, its 3rd Apperance. Note that at this time it was called the 'Lizard Nightmare'. Based on the Alfa Romeo 33 TT 12, added a bubble-shaped windshied with cowlings, better bodykits, and voila, ''it's the Nightmare. Ridge Racer V In Ridge Racer V. Crinale was made by Rivelta, before Rivelta changed the name to Soldat. The Rivelta/Soldat Crinale was resemble Mosler Consulier GTP. It can be unlocked by defeating 'Devil' in Green Field duel. ﻿ Ridge Racer (PSP) In Ridge Racer (PSP), The Crinale's design has been changed. It is listed in the Special Machine. To unlock it, race 4 races against the Crinale in PRO 19 tour to get it. You have to be on your game with the drifting and nitros to beat him here. The Crinale's devil logo also lights up or glows when you use nitrous. The concept machine, Crinale, originally devloped under the codename "Devil", defies every common sense of the auto industry. This monster, with windshield coated carbon-fibre, are specs off the scale. How will it perform on the track? '''Note:' It is recommended that the player should use the Class 6 Soldat Raggio or Assoluto Fatalita to beat the Crinale. Specs (RR PSP) *Made In: Italy *Drift Type: Special *Max Speed: 217 mph *Note:No one knows if the Angelus, or the Crinale is can outrun eachother, but the Pacman can. Ridge Racer 6 In Ridge Racer 6, the Crinales body design has been completely redone making it resemble a Le Mans Prototype or somehow look like a Koenigsegg Quant Concept. To unlock it, finish Special Race 32. After the player acquires the Crinale, they earn the Master Exorcist achievement. http://fav.me/d2h17xl Ridge Racer 7 The Crinale in RR7 was based the one in RRPSP. This time, it has no windshields, and possilbly unmanned, with exausts tilted on the hood, this is one serious machine. Based on the Koenigsegg Quant Concept, this will be made out of FRP, or carbon-fibre just because it was made for racing. Like it's family, it has it's signature decals and performance of it's brothers and sisters. Just hope this car won't bring you bad luck! Compare this Crinale with its family and compare. Some Dramatic changes. Ridge Racer 7: Crinale Extreme Battle Strategy The car also has the mocking tendency in RR7 to stop before the finish line, referencing the first race against Crinale in the original Ridge Racer, which was also on the reverse version on Seaside Route 765. However, if you complete 2 laps, and wait by the start/finish line, the Crinale will stop and you will be able to push it back about 8 car lengths in 6-7 minutes. If you use nitrous, you will slide around Crinale, wasting time. Don't try to speed up the process- the car will go about 1 mph. Then, when the Time To Finish marker pops up, begain racing again. As soon as you enter the tunnel before the last corner, hit Triple Nitrous. You will then rocket past Crinale before he can react. External links *Cheats Guru Unlockable - Soldat Crinale *Unofficial Facebook site Category:SOLDAT Category:Ridge Racer cars